


Alluring Secret

by Ksenija



Category: Lovely Princess - Fandom, Suddenly a Princess, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Athy - Freeform, Athy is loved, Athy x Ijekiel (onesided), Athy x Lucas, Badass, Blood and Violence, Character Bashing, Character Death, Claude x Athy (main), Dark Magic, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Magic, Obsession, Other, Possessive Behavior, Power Couple, Realization, Revenge, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love, Years Later, crown-princess, dom!claude, he is never going to let her go, jennette is bad, keeping the line pure, suddenly a princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenija/pseuds/Ksenija
Summary: He had done the unforgivable, painted his hands with blood, coated his soul in black yet, she would always be there...Always remaining by his side... to remind him of that cruel emotions he wasn't supposed to have, that he so desperately wanted to hide...Never knowing that she, was going through the exact same battle as he did...Their love would forever remain an Alluring Secret to the world around them...
Relationships: Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Claude de Alger Obelia, Athanasia de Alger Obelia/Claude de Alger Obelia, Athanasia de Alger Obelia/Felix Robain, Athanasia de Alger Obelia/Lucas, Felix Robain/Lilian York, Ijekiel Alpheus/Athanasia de Alger Obelia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. ✾ №0-The Fool ✾

**|| PROLOGUE ||**

**✾ №0-The Fool ✾**

****

_Gazing into those mesmerizing cerulean jewels she came to adore so much during the past years of isolation, a young princess, barely at the entrance of noble adulthood, noticed a perfect mirror reflection of herself within those razor sharp hues. Secretly she hoped to see, just a tiny little drop of remorse or grief for the fallen figure in his sight yet... that never happened..._ _and that would never happen, she knew very well that fact._

_Indeed, the golden bird understood now clearly as the lake in which they sealed...there was never a place in his heart, never enough empty space for the both of them to occupy and survive..._

_So he had chosen the one who had supposedly loved him the most and the one truly precious and dear to that frozen heart of his._

_"What would it take for you to look at me like Jennette? To call my name so tenderly with eyes full of warmth? SHOULD I BECOME LIKE HER? WOULD YOU LOVE ME THAN FATHER???", the salty tears fell from those royal shades she had inherited directly from his side, as her entire body continued to shake on the floor, never once letting go of the dark blue fabric which covered his long legs._

_That navy blue odor indeed gorgeously fallowed every outline of his masculine and still youthful body as the golden crest and additional jewelry balanced amazingly his authoritative but tranquil appearance. She would have definitely been the first one to praise his good looks, if only he didn't dress this wonderfully just for her execution._

_"You fool... **I never thought of you as my daughter** ", with those words the last bits of her bleeding heart broke into dust, her hands falling from their spot, as the darkness slowly crept into her mind, ready to consume what was left of her wondering lost soul._

_"Take her away... We shall proceed with execution", such a cold and cruel fate, she was condemned from the moment of her birth and she never had a chance of survival._

**_"...NO FATHER... NO PLEASE..."_ **

**✾** **✾✾**

Jumping up from her warm, fluffy white mountain of blankets, the young golden haired girl at the age of twelve fearfully looked around her room, her slender ivory fingers tightly gripped the pale pink nightdress she wore to sleep, obviously horrified from the dream she was having not a moment ago. Cold sweat stained her perfect spotless skin as those large doe-like eyes remained widely opened, unable to focus on anything other than the previous feelings of distress and betrayal she felt in her nightmare.

' _Nightmare... it was nightmare..._ ', she chanted in her mind, over and over again, unable to process what had happened during the time she wondered deeply into the dreamland. Genius mind of hers repeated the scene for who knows which time before her gems, trying to understand what was the actual meaning of such a sudden and disturbing dream.

_Her dear father, her only family, **her Claude** would never do that to her, would he? _

_*Badum*_

Something dreadful filled her Silver soul as if she already knew an answer to this question. As if... she already received it a long time ago, in some other time and place... or some other life to be precise.

' _It...could be possible.._ ', jeweled irises of the famous royal family she had got directly from her father sharpened in realization. 

Standing up from her bed, a fairy like girl quickly run to her study table, grasping a piece of white paper and a pen to write. Everything that had occurred in a dream was carefully enlisted on the neat surface of thin sheet she grasped. In this dream, she wasn't herself at least, counted in years. The crying princess had a voice and appearance of a woman at the much older age than she was now. Maybe, maybe she was having a prophetic dream. One that was telling her about the future which awaited ahead, a warning or there was another possibility as well...

She was remembering...

And this image of her subconsciousness... this living nightmare, was actually a scene from her past life. The one her holy mind desperately wished to forget and leave behind, the very one which brought her nothing but painful experience and suffering. One which made her golden heart bleed and silver soul to weep for everything she had previously lost.

This was definitely it. This was surely her previous existence in some other, unknown world, much similar to this one she was momentarily living in.

Clenching her fists tightly, her tiny palms crumbled the piece of paper on which she had written all the ideas within her head, already forming a plan in how to dodge this pitiful and cruel ending that waited patiently for her every wrong move, each step closer and closer to her withering being. This time, she won't go down without putting up a good fight, she won't let her papa be the one to take her life...

After all... beside her returning memories... the emotions her other part felt flowed in as well...

And it was needless to say, that the other princess loved her father very much...

To the point of even dying for his own happiness and satisfaction... 

A ten years old girl made her way back into the queen sized bed she slept in since she was barely a toddler, determination setting a fire in her heart as once again she restlessly closed her eyes, ready to dive one more time into an imagination of her dreamland. She was certain indeed...

_In this drama, she surely won't be the one playing **The Fool** this time..._


	2. ✾ № IX-The Hermit ✾

**|| CHAPTER I ||**

**✾ № IX-The Hermit✾**

_Two entire weeks..._

_It has passed exactly fourteen torturous nights consecutively from the last time she remembers sleeping peacefully, undisturbed and relaxed, in the bed of richest silk and wool she had received as a gift from her father, on the day she turned seven._

_Day after day, insomnia took its tool on that milky spotless complexion of hers, small dark bags puffing underneath twinkly jeweled sapphires she had for eyes while her skin whitened to the point it could be easily compared to sheer first winter snow that would kiss your skin with every tiny flake before melting away from the high body temperature._

_Of course, it didn't take more than a few days for someone to notice the tiny but still visible changes happening to the petite female child. Lilian York or Lily as Athanasia called her, her most loyal and beloved maid, and Felix, her dearest bodyguard and knight in shining armor, her wonderful friends and companions, being the first ones to see all the buggish details and turmoils she was suffering, worry eating them alive, as the princess looked worse and worse from the lack of rest._

_"Princess...", Lily started as curious sapphire gems peeked in her direction, somehow already guessing what was she going to ask, "Is something bothering you?"._

_Indeed, Athanasia was right on her presumption about the question flying from her head maid's lips. Somewhat anxiously, Lily gazed from her petite pale figure to the taller redhead standing beside, their eyes interlocked as they shared a secret conversation, from which the princess was excluded. Smiling nevertheless, the platinum-haired angel stood up from her study table, golden glow of light fallowing her every gracious step._

_"I'm perfectly fine Lily, please do not worry", she was too mature and cute for her own good, Lily noted in herself as the golden heir of Obelia made her way toward the doors, both of them already knowing the destination she was heading to._

_"We will be going Lily", giving an older brunette another one of her precious sunny grins, the knight and princess went on their way toward the place where her beloved father was finishing his work for today, to the Emperor's office._

_On their way there, Felix's worried glances were continuously directed at the female child not far ahead of him, as his lips opened and closed every few minutes, words unable to escape their golden trap from the lack of courage._

_"Felix,", Athy called out, her lips dancing with the most mesmerizing silver smile anyone could have seen," Don't worry, I'm really fine"._

_She read him like a book, open, simply and directly, without mistake._

_"...If you say so Princess...", with a short nod, the redhead accepted unwillingly her answer, before finally paying some attention to the environment._

_Much to their surprise, the duo found themselves in front of the Emperor's office earlier than expected, must be because of the short but meaningful talk they shared previously, that took most of the precious time during their walk. Reaching her hand out, the golden-haired angel almost grabbed a dark brown doorknob, ready to go in and see her father, when something interesting reached her ears._

_"I won't take any of those useless wenches as concubines, ever in this life. Get it through that thick head of yours for once!", a shocking yell came from the other side of the tall oak doors, when the nervous minister run out of the room, his shaky orbs glancing briefly at the frozen young girl before sprinting away as quickly as possible._

_Athanasia peeked her head in, unsure if she should move or stay put, just in case her father was still mad from the previous argument shared with a noble of high status. Seeing her reaction, Felix chuckled under his chin, nudging valuable princess of Obelia to go forward and say hello. But in return, he only gained himself a tiny glare of 'Stop it' before another, much deeper velvet voice intervened, cutting shortly silent communication shared among the duo._

_"Athanasia", Claude called out serenely once he noticed wild ruffles of platinum blond curls peeking near the doors of his spacious workroom, his temper already calming down just with a bare thought of her arrival._

_"Papa!", the cheerful blonde skipped into his personal space, jumping into much welcomed warm embrace, wishing for his strong arms to envelop her completely into a cocoon of safety only he could offer._

_Claude took a deep breath through his long-turn up nose, as gentle, mixed scents of roses and chocolate drowned entirely all of his sensitive nerves within the well build body. Tranquility, a thing only she could bring to that unsettled tortured soul of his overwhelmed with multiple worries and fears. Nothing but peace and serenity would follow for as long as she was close, at the reach of the hand, never leaving his side._

_Big round crystal jewels peeked innocently at him as if she was expecting something big to happen. Of course, Claude understood her eagerness and hidden intentions almost immediately summoning the closest maid possible before giving an order to bring a tea set in the office along with sweet deliciousness she adored so much._

_At that moment, his precious sapphire jeweled eyes landed on her heart-shaped face as the signs of her insomnia ultimately reached his mind, clouding it with fret and mysterious anger. His long slender fingers grasped her chin strongly, making the younger one look directly at his pointy orbs somewhat startled. Darting from spot to spot, his irises shrunk in distress when his brain processed what was happening to his little princess._

_She was tired and deprived of sleep for some unknown reason and he didn't like that, not one bit._

_"Felix", a sharp cold voice reached redhead quickly as the temperature within the room lowered dangerously fast._

_The invisible coldness was quickly enveloping the entire space while the hard pregnant silence followed soon after, signaling that something was certainly wrong. This situation could be perfectly described as a calm before the hellish storm, to Felix's true words, it was exactly that._

_"Can you give an explanation for this?", his eyes swiftly moved to Athanasia's face confusing both persons quite much._

_"...That would be your daughter Your Majesty...", Felix replied clearly not understanding what the blond Emperor was referring to, Athanasia being the only one who grasped the meaning hidden behind those chilly words._

_Bright red color raised from her neck to the highest point of her ears, generously coating in the ruby shade the white flesh over her cheeks, her heart flattering in delight once she saw his worry about her well being. This was truly a blessing._

•▪✾▪•

And the rest of the talk from that day was quite tense and full of misunderstandings coming from both sides, endless war raged between the two strongest men of Empire but, the young princess couldn't complain. Not one bit actually. Mostly because it got her here now, to this point, this place and time.

A petite developing body of princess closely nestled into Claude's warm, much larger side, seeking for more heat and comfort within the enormous king-sized bed of his, as the said man pulled her strongly, trying to protect that valuable being from any kind of evils around them. Neither of them aware that the other was awake.

Soon, Athanasia was first one to fall asleep, too exhausted from staying up this late, as the Emperor continued to caress her soft locks of watery sun-kissed hair, enjoying the feeling he so desperately wished to forget. The one from his past that remained deeply buried in the deepest hole of his soul, never gaining a chance to escape from its frozen prison... until now at least.

Unconsciously, his lips kissed the sole of her head, as a barely visible smile crossed his thin lips, satisfied with this closeness and acceptance he didn't feel for a long time. His glowing sky blue orbs somehow wandered to her full red lips, naturally drawn to the heavenly beauty this small girl possessed, as his pearl white teeth grazed gently his own thin mouth a bit, unsure of the feeling which was overcoming his deaf senses.

Dismissing whatever was bubbling from the lowest level of his chest, the blond god-like monarch closed his eyes, welcoming the much-needed sleep.

If only he had understood the feeling growing within his pacing vital organ of life...

Maybe something would have changed...

The fate awaiting them...


End file.
